Retour au lycée
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha reçoit une invitation à la réunion d'anciens élèves de son lycée. Seulement elle a détesté cette partie de sa vie et n'a aucune envie d'y aller. En voyant le trouble de sa coéquipière Reade décide de l'aider à faire face à son passé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Un mauvais début de journée**

On était mi-mars et le printemps commençait à arriver à New York. C'était un jeudi comme les autres. Le ciel était bleu, la température était douce. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. De plus l'équipe de l'agent Weller n'avait pas de grosse affaire en cour. En résumé c'était le début d'une journée parfaite. Seulement, contrairement à tous ses collègues, l'agent Zapata arriva en retard et de mauvaise humeur. Sans un mot elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à taper un rapport. Surprit par l'attitude de leur collègue, les agents Patterson et Reade se regardèrent étonnés. La jeune informaticienne décida donc d'aller parler à son amie. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et se positionna juste à côté d'elle.  
_-Salut ça va ? _Demanda-t-elle sans faire de fioriture.  
_-Oui je vais bien et toi ? _Rétorqua la brune en essayant de cacher son trouble. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendue l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.  
_-Ça va mais toi tu es sûre que tout est en ordre. Enfin tu sais que je suis là en cas de besoin ?  
-Bien sûr mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu distraite parce que je me suis levée en retard, c'est tout, _mentit Tasha. Elle était touchée par l'inquiétude de son amie mais elle n'avait pas très envie de parler. Ce n'était rien d'important, juste un stupide rappel de son passé et de l'échec de sa vie.  
_-Ok dans ce cas je vais retourner bosser. Enfin tu sais où me trouver si tu veux parler, _précisa l'informaticienne. Elle retourna près de son collègue masculin et déclara.  
_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne va pas mais il y a définitivement un truc. Essaye, elle te parlera plus qu'à moi.  
-Si tu le dis. Je ne te garantis rien mais je vais garder un œil sur elle aujourd'hui et si j'ai une occasion j'essayerais de la faire se confier, _annonça Edgar en ne quittant pas sa coéquipière des yeux. Il était inquiet pour elle car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie d'être aussi froide et distante. Même quand elle allait mal elle n'était jamais si loin de la réalité. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Tout au long de la matinée les membres de l'équipe tapèrent silencieusement leur rapport en retard mais personne ne parlait. Vers dix heure Reade, en voyant le visage pâle et fatigué de sa partenaire, décida qu'il était plus que temps d'agir. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'installa là où Patterson était quelques heures plus tôt.  
_-Ça te dis d'aller boire un café parce que je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, _proposa-t-il en souriant tendrement. Natasha savait très bien qu'il essayait de la faire se confier. La jeune femme n'en n'avait absolument pas envie seulement elle était vraiment épuisée et avait bien besoin d'un café. En plus elle ne pouvait pas résister à son sourire. Edgar avait le don de la faire se sentir mieux en un claquement de doigt.  
_-Bonne idée ça me fera du bien, _répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

L'hispanique se leva puis ils se rendirent côte à côte et en silence dans la salle de pause. Reade alla chercher leurs boissons favorites pendant que la jolie brune leur réserva une table dans la salle pleine. Ils s'assirent ensuite face à face. Les deux amis discutèrent un moment des affaires en cours et de l'avancée dans leur rapport puis voyant qu'elle se détendait il tenta une approche.  
_-Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je vais devoir trouver tout seul ?  
_Tasha sourit et avala pensivement une gorgée de café.  
_-C'est dingue ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on bosse ensemble que parfois j'oublie à quel point tu me connais bien, _essaya-t-elle en voulant détourner son attention tout en lui faisant un compliment.  
_-Tash' je te vois venir. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je m'inquiète pour toi._  
_-Écoutes ce n'est rien vraiment, juste des mauvais souvenirs alors laisse tomber ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-C'est hors de question. Si ça te met dans cet état là c'est que ça compte pour toi et dans ce cas ça compte pour moi aussi, _rétorqua le jeune policier en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie. Tasha frémit à ce contact. Malgré toutes ses années elle ne s'était jamais habituée à sa tendresse, ses attentions et sa gentillesse. Elle se sentait en sécurité et en paix quand elle était avec lui. En plus c'était stupide elle le savait, jamais Reade ne la jugerait. Ils connaissaient tous les deux l'importance que pouvaient avoir les souvenirs. Seulement tous ce qui découlait de ses années de lycée était complexe et encore très douloureux, même après quinze ans à essayer d'oublier.  
_-Non mais vraiment c'est stupide en plus j'ai horreur de ça.  
-Horreur de quoi ? D'être perturbée par quelque chose ? De te confier à quelqu'un ? D'accepter de l'aide ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments Tasha et tu as le droit de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, d'être vulnérable. _

Le policier savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, qu'être là avec lui à parler était déjà un grand pas pour la jeune femme. Seulement il savait aussi que s'il ne la poussait pas à parler elle allait se renfermer sur elle-même et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir comme il avait souffert. Même quand il avait été au plus bas elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Alors il serait à ses côtés parce que l'idée de la savoir malheureuse, en colère ou triste lui retournait le cœur.  
_-Ce matin j'ai reçu une invitation pour la réunion des anciens élèves de mon lycée, _avoua-t-elle finalement.  
_-Je vois. Tu sais le lycée ça n'était facile pour personne si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller tu n'as qu'à jeter l'invitation, _la rassura Edgar compréhensif mais aussi intrigué. Il sentait bien que c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre néanmoins il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le jeune homme décida de dédramatiser la situation afin de relâcher la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules.  
_-Honnêtement j'aimerais bien que ça soit aussi facile.  
-Seulement il y a plus et cette invitation a ouvert une porte que tu souhaiterais refermer pour de bons, _l'interrompit Reade en voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Sa coéquipière avait définitivement vécu des expériences assez dures et elle avait besoin d'y faire face. Tendrement il entrelaça leurs doigts et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.  
-_C'est un truc dans le genre. Tu es au courant que c'est assez flippant la manière dont tu lis dans mes pensées comme ça_. Malgré la multitude de mauvais souvenir qui l'assaillait depuis le matin elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir une personne aussi attentionnée et délicate que lui à ses côtés. Il avait toujours su comment la faire se sentir bien.

_-Que comptes tu faire ?  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'un côté je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller pour passer la soirée à faire semblant d'apprécier des personnes que j'ai toujours détester dans un endroit qui ne fera que me rappeler de mauvais moments mais de l'autre ça serait peut-être bien que j'y aille pour "fermer cette porte pour de bon" comme tu l'as si bien dit.  
-Je peux me permettre de te donner mon opinion._  
_-Bien sûr que tu peux je serais sincèrement vexée si tu ne le faisais pas depuis le temps.  
-Tu devrais y aller pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu exactement mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec l'enquête sur Jones c'est que parfois il faut faire face à ses pires cauchemars pour avancer. En fait ça me vient même de toi._  
_-Comme quoi je suis plutôt de bon conseil, _plaisanta-t-elle afin d'alléger l'atmosphère. La jeune femme commençait à être ébranlé par ce trop-plein de sentiments. Elle lâcha donc la main de son coéquipier et se réinstalla au fond de son siège en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sourit timidement.  
_-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt douée quand tu veux. C'est dans combien de temps exactement ?_  
_-Deux jours, c'est samedi soir._  
_-Bien ça veut dire que tu as un peu de temps pour réfléchir et prendre la décision qui te conviendra le mieux._  
_-C'est vrai. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure on devrait y retourner.  
-Bonne idée, après tout la paperasse ne va pas se faire tout de seule, _acquiesça l'agent en comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Ils remontèrent à leur étage en discutant de tout et rien comme à leur habitude. C'était toujours facile entre eux. Peut-importe le problème ils trouvaient un moyen de le régler, ils savaient toujours quand pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements et quand y aller en douceur. Au détour dans couloir Tasha interrompit leur marche.  
_-Tu sais quoi je viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Patterson pour ses rapports de la dernière enquête. En plus j'aimerais assez m'excuser, j'ai été un peu froide ce matin.  
-Pas de soucis je pense que je suis assez grand pour retourner dans l'open space seul tu sais_, blagua gentiment Edgar. La jolie brune se mit à rire puis partit en direction du laboratoire quand elle fut interrompue.  
_-Tash' si tu as besoin de parler ou même d'un soutien moral si tu décides d'y aller je suis là. Surtout n'hésite pas d'accord.  
-Merci, _murmura-t-elle timidement, touchée que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de son bien-être, que Reade le fasse. L'hispanique sourit et reprit son chemin en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille une discussion avec sa meilleure amie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une discussion entre amis**

Quand Zapata arriva à destination elle se rendit compte que c'était aussi calme que dans leur service. Les laborantins vaquaient à des occupations diverses et variés tout en discutant tranquillement. Au bout de quelques secondes elle aperçut Patterson et Jane, isolées, en grande conversation. La blonde distingua son amie et lui fit immédiatement signe de les rejoindre.  
_-Hey salut ça va mieux ? _Demanda la brune de manière concernée. Elle avait passé son début de matinée à s'inquiéter pour sa collègue.  
_-Oui ça va mieux merci. J'étais venue pour m'excuser je ne voulais vraiment pas être froide ce matin. Je sais que tu voulais juste m'aider_  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je comprends tout à fait. Après tout on a tous de bons et de mauvais jours. J'espère juste que ça va, _rassura l'informaticienne bienveillante.  
-_Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai reçu une invitation pour ma réunion d'anciens élèves et ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublié mais ça va, vraiment.  
-Tu es sûre ? _Questionna Jane sachant très bien que son amie était très douée pour cacher ses émotions.  
_-Absolument, j'ai parlé avec Reade et il m'a aidé à m'éclaircir les esprits.  
-Je vois. Alors si tu as parlé avec Reade, _rit gentiment la blonde. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avec sa collègue en souriant malicieusement. Toute l'équipe savait à quel point les deux partenaires étaient proches, quel influence l'un pouvait avoir sur l'humeur de l'autre ou même à quel point ils pouvaient être amoureux sans même se rendre compte des sentiments de l'autre.  
_-Ok c'était quoi ça ? _Interrogea Tasha interpellée par cet échange complice.  
_-Rien du tout on est juste rassuré que tu lui te sois confié à quelqu'un. Je suis certaine qu'il s'est montré attentif et adorable, comme à chaque fois qu'il est avec toi, _continua sa meilleure amie en sachant très bien où elle voulait amener la conversation.  
_-Ecoute tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. Il ne ressent rien de plus pour moi que de l'amitié.  
-Mais oui bien sûr et c'est la même chose pour toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face.  
-Je ne me voile pas la face il me la garantit après le raid contre Sandstorm. Quand à ce que je peux ressentir pour lui ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-Bien sûr qu'il t'a garanti une chose pareille après que tu ais flippé quand il t'a embrassé. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Je suis certaine tu serais agréablement surprise, _assura Jane calmement. Elle comprenait très bien l'angoisse de sa collègue seulement ils loupaient quelque chose de beau tous les deux et c'était vraiment dommage. Après tout si elle n'avait pas déclaré ses sentiments à Kurt ils ne seraient pas aujourd'hui sur le point de se marier.  
_-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûres ?  
-C'est évident Tash'. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Vous passez votre temps ensemble. Vous vous connaissez sur le bout des doigts et vous êtes complètement en osmose._  
_-Quand vous avez discuté tout à l'heure comment s'est-il comporté exactement ?_  
_-Comme d'habitude il a été attentif, compréhensif et presque tendre. Il m'a même dit que si j'avais besoin d'un cavalier je pouvais compter sur lui, enfin si je décidais d'y aller._  
_-Et tu comptes aller à cette soirée je suppose sinon tu ne nous parlerais même pas de sa proposition. J'en déduis donc que tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui demander de venir avec toi, _déclara Patterson.  
_-Non mais il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de lire dans mes pensées ainsi. Je deviens vraiment trop prévisible.  
-Absolument pas on te connaît c'est tout, _rétorqua la jeune tatouée.  
_-Sérieusement tu crois vraiment qu'il se comporterait comme ça si tu n'étais qu'une amie parce qu'aussi génial que soit Reade je ne pense pas qu'il fera ça pour n'importe qui, _ajouta la blonde.

_-Je n'en sais rien. C'est ça le problème. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié à cause de mes sentiments ou d'une mauvaise interprétation. Enfin sinon vous croyez que je devrais lui demander de venir avec moi ?  
-Ça dépend. As-tu envie d'aller à cette soirée ?_  
_-Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais je pense que j'en ai besoin, pour passer à autre chose. Le truc c'est que d'un côté je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver toute seule mais il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre.  
-Demandes lui. Même si tu es assez forte pour y aller seule ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'être Tash'. En plus tu connais Reade, jamais il ne te jugera ou te poussera à parler si tu n'en as pas envie.  
-Je sais mais je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne.  
-Dépendante de quelqu'un, vulnérable ? Arrête s'il te plaît il n'y a aucun mal à demander de l'aide alors files et fais-le, _termina Patterson de manière autoritaire.  
_-Bon d'accord visiblement je n'ai pas le choix, _fit remarquer la jolie brune d'un air désespéré. Elle regarda tour à tour ses amies puis se leva sans un mot pour retourner dans l'open space.  
_-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va lui demander ? _Demanda Jane après que son amie soit partie.  
_-Je pense et je tuerais pour voir ça seulement elle ne nous donnera aucun détail, _répondit l'informaticienne dépitée. Elles restèrent silencieusement quelques minutes puis le visage de la future madame Weller s'illumina.  
_-Les bureaux sont plein de caméras de surveillance tu pourrais avoir accès à celles à côté du leur ?  
-Mais bien sûr Jane tu es géniale. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle suive nos conseils._

Sur le trajet Tasha se dit que ses collègues avaient raison. Il n'y avait aucune honte à demander de l'aide surtout qu'il lui avait proposé. Seulement l'idée de montrer cette partie de sa vie à Reade la terrifiait. La jeune femme avait vécu en enfer pendant ses années lycées, sur tous les plans et il fallait vraiment qu'elle tourne la page. Elle arriva à son bureau et s'installa sous le regard attentif de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.  
_-Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas_, rassura-t-elle en tournant son fauteuil vers lui.  
_-J'en suis ravi. Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé avec Patterson ?  
-Oui elle a parfaitement compris. On en a un peu discuté elle m'a à peu près tenu le même discours que toi, _raconta-t-elle en omettant délibérément une partie de la conversation.  
_-Et ?_  
_-Il se trouve que vous avez tous les deux raisons. Je vais aller à cette soirée en espérant que mes anciens camarades de lycée aient un minimum murit.  
-Je t'ai vu neutraliser une bande de terroriste alors qu'on était coincé sur une île turque sans aucun renfort alors sincèrement je suis sûr que tu sauras gérer.  
-T'es gentil mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Enfin merci d'essayer, _sourit Natasha toujours hésitante. La jeune femme s'adossa dans son siège et resta immobile un moment. Edgar voyait bien qu'elle avait quelques choses en tête et à la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder il avait une idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais il ne voulait pas paraître insistant. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.  
_-Reade ?_  
_-Oui, _répondit le jeune homme en lui lançant son plus beau sourire. Il se voulait rassurant seulement quand Tasha le vit elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer.  
_-Non laisse tomber c'est rien. _Elle se remit à sa place une nouvelle fois en se maudissant. Quand il vit son comportement Edgar comprit que lui demander son aide était quelque chose de difficile pour elle.  
_-Je passe te prendre vers quelle heure ? _Se risqua-t-il à demander.  
_-18h30 s'il te plaît, _rit l'hispanique en bénissant sa clairvoyance. Le fait qu'il la connaisse aussi bien était à la fois adorable mais aussi assez terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si vulnérable avec qui que ce soit. Le plus déroutant était qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas menacé. Au contraire elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en sécurité qu'avec son meilleur ami.

Les deux collègues se remirent au travail comme si rien n'était même s'ils étaient tous les deux distraits par une multitude d'émotions et de questions. En fin de journée Weller réuni l'équipe pour leur donner leur weekend. Comme c'était plutôt calme il s'était dit qu'un peu de temps libre serait bénéfique à tout le monde. En cas de problème il n'aurait qu'à les appeler. Dès cette annonce Jane et Patterson s'empressèrent d'organiser une journée fille ce qui en plus de leur faire un bien fou, leur permettrait de faire en sorte que Tasha se confie plus à propos de sa relation avec Reade ainsi que ces années de lycée. La jolie brune, bien forcé d'accepter, donna rendez-vous à ses amies le lendemain pour un jogging matinale.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre surprenante**

Vers sept heure et demie le lendemain les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans Central Park et firent une course de plusieurs kilomètres ainsi que quelques exercices de self défense et de musculation. Après plusieurs heures de sport intensif elles s'arrêtèrent dans leur café habituel afin de prendre un petit déjeuner. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est que Reade et Weller avaient eu la même idée._-Franchement Tash' tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu faire du sport si tôt le matin alors qu'on est en congé ? _Demanda Patterson essoufflée en se dirigeant vers la caisse pour commander._-Quoi, j'avais de l'énergie à évacuer et puis ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne un peu de sport_, se moqua gentiment Zapata. Bien que les discussions de la vieille lui aient fait beaucoup de bien la brune avait énormément de choses en tête. Le sport l'aidait à s'éclaircir les esprits._-C'est vrai enfin de si bon matin j'ai tendance à préférer un autre type de sport, _plaisanta Jane avec un sourire en coin._-S'il te plaît pas ce genre d'imagine c'est notre patron je te rappel, _rit la blonde._-Madame la future mariée nous n'avons pas toutes un homme sur qui compter je te signale, _s'exclama Tasha._-Alors là c'est complètement ta faute. Si tu nous écoutais un peu tu ne serais pas célibataire, _rétorqua son amie en voyant une ouverture._-Oh c'est bon vous n'allez pas recommencer.-Bien sûr que si et on ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que tu lui as dit, _continua l'informaticienne en se retournant vers sa collègue. En levant la tête elle put voir ses coéquipiers masculins, assis à une table pas très loin d'elles, suffisamment près pour qu'ils aient entendu leur conversation. Lorsqu'elles virent le trouble de Patterson, Tasha et Jane se retournèrent._-Tu savais qu'ils seraient là, _chuchota l'hispanique anxieuse à l'idée qu'ils aient entendu leur conversation. Ce n'était pas dramatique puisque elles n'avaient rien de plus qu'une discussion classique entre amies seulement ça restait affreusement gênant._-Pas du tout ils ont dû décider ça ce matin. Quand je suis partie Kurt dormais encore.__-Je sais qu'on est capable de beaucoup mais si nous avions voulu te caser avec Reade nous ne nous y serions pas pris de cette manière._Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis Zapata se mit à sourire en imaginant parfaitement de quoi ses meilleures amies étaient capables dans ce genre de situation. Elles récupérèrent leurs cafés puis se rendirent à leur table quand les deux hommes leurs firent signe de les rejoindre. Jane échangea un baiser avec son mari puis s'installa à ses côtés. Patterson s'installa entre elle et Reade et Zapata entre ses deux collègue masculin.

_-Vous êtes très matinal à ce que je vois. Sincèrement un jogging à sept heure du matin je peux savoir pourquoi ? _Interrogea Edgar en riant, intrigué par les brides de conversation qu'il avait entendues._-Comme tu l'as entendu juste de l'énergie à dépenser. En plus il faut bien que l'on se maintienne en forme, _répondit Jane en essayant de changer de conversation. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un des deux nouveaux arrivant commence à poser des questions et que Tasha se sente embarrassé._-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ce n'est pas en restant dans mon canapé que j'arrive si souvent à te battre à l'entraînement, _se moqua gentiment l'hispanique, lui souriant tendrement. Les deux partenaires se mirent à rire de manière bon enfant puis le reste de l'équipe se joignirent à eux conscient de l'alchimie entre leurs amis. L'équipe prit le petit déjeuner en discutant joyeusement de tout et rien. Une bonne heure plus tard ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se quitter._-Alors on se rejoint vers midi au restaurant habituel ? _Proposa la jolie blonde à ses amies. Les deux autres femmes hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation._-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cette fois-ci ? A votre dernière sortie entre fille Patterson tu es revenu avec les cheveux deux fois plus long et Tash' deux fois plus court sans parler de la couleur, _demanda l'afro américain amusé. Il n'avait jamais compris ce besoin que les femmes avaient d'aller s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ou de changer de coiffure. En plus ses amies étaient loin d'en avoir besoin._-On va faire du shopping pourquoi tu as un problème avec nos coupes de cheveux_, taquina une nouvelle fois la brune d'humeur joueuse. Elle s'approcha de lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Le jeune homme, troublé, se mit à bégayer._-Absolument pas ça vous va très bien, à toutes les deux, ça te va magnifiquement bien enfin je …_

Quand elles virent l'état dans lequel il était les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire._-Tu t'es fait avoir, _sourit Kurt en sachant très bien l'effet que leur amie avait sur son collègue, le même que celui de sa future femme sur lui.

Chacun repartit chez soit de bonne humeur. Même s'ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble lorsqu'ils travaillaient ils étaient toujours plus qu'heureux de passer du temps. Deux heures et demie plus tard Weller et Edgar vaquaient respectivement à leurs occupations. Jane, Patterson et Tasha étaient rentrées se doucher et se changer afin de rejoindre leur restaurant favori. Elles s'installèrent, commandèrent puis se remirent à discuter tranquillement._-On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin entre Reade et toi ? _Demanda l'informaticienne en souriant malicieusement._-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ce qu'il s'est passé" ?-Oh pitié je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi, je n'ai même pas le mot, joueurs. Franchement Tash' vous flirtiez comme des adolescents. Tu riais à toutes ses blagues et dès que tu avais une occasion tu le taquinais jusqu'à ce que vous rougissiez comme deux lycéens à leur bal de promo._

_-Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder des comédies romantiques tu te fais des idées.-Absolument pas, j'ai l'impression que ta proposition à encore accentué l'ambiguïté de votre relation, _interrompit la brune._-En fait je ne lui ai pas vraiment demander.-Quoi mais tu as dit que vous y alliez tous les deux, _s'étonnèrent ses amies._-C'est vrai seulement on ne peut pas dire que je lui ai demandé en bonne et due forme. J'allais le faire mais j'ai hésité. Il a dû le voir parce que il m'a tout simplement demandé à quelle heure il devait venir me prendre.-Ok c'est vraiment trop mignon, _s'enthousiasma la blonde._-J'avoue que sur le moment ça m'a fait sourire mais le fait est que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous._

_-Le fait est que ça ne dépend que de toi. Je ne te dis pas de lui avouer ce que tu ressens parce que je comprends tout à fait que ça te fasse peur mais s'il te plaît reste ouverte. Essayes de l'observer et ne pars pas totalement défaitiste.-Si je te promets de rester ouverte à toutes les possibilités on peut changer de sujet ?-D'accord mais on va acheter des nouvelles robes. Comme ça tu pourras la mettre demain soir. En plus de montrer à tous ses crétins de ton lycée la femme extraordinaire que tu es devenu tu achèveras de faire tourner la tête de notre cher ami. Je peux te garantir que même ton pessimisme légendaire ne pourra pas nier la vérité.-Si ça peut te faire plaisir après tout je ne savais pas quoi me mettre mais toi pourquoi tu veux une nouvelle robe ? _S'intrigua l'hispanique amusée par le comportement de sa collègue. Elle savait que son amie faisait ça pour son bien. Elle lui redonnait également espoir parce que Tasha savait que jamais Patterson ne lui garantirait de telles choses sans en être sûre._-Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une bonne excuse pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? _Rétorqua l'informaticienne de manière enthousiaste. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité ils avaient enfin un moment de répits et ils étaient heureux. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était recommencer à vivre et que sa meilleure amie en fasse autant.

Les deux brunes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'était agréable d'être spontanées et légères. Pour une fois elles pouvaient penser à des choses simples comme leurs amours, leurs gardes robes ou même s'amuser sans aucun psychodrame à l'horizon. Les trois jeunes femmes ne savaient pas combien de temps cette accalmie durerait mais elles comptaient bien en profiter. Une heure plus tard elles finirent de déjeuner puis partirent à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour la soirée du lendemain. Elles la trouvèrent dans une petite boutique qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Zapata, d'abord réticente, se décida à l'acheter sous les supplications de ses deux collègues qui lui assurèrent que leur coéquipier ne pourrait jamais lui résister dans une tenue pareille. La jeune femme céda avec le maigre espoir que le génie qu'était sa collègue ait raison.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Un début de soirée dans le calme**

Vers cinq heure de l'après-midi le lendemain Zapata commença à se préparer avec une boule dans le ventre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses amis la veille au soir, la jeune femme avait passé son temps à se remémorer des moments de sa scolarité. Tout y était passé : son enfance, sa famille inexistante, l'impression d'être invisible en dehors des quelques très bons amis, certains moments de bonheur mais aussi la tragédie. Sa sortie avec Edgar n'était pas ce qui l'angoissait. Au contraire la présence de Reade était la seule chose qui la rassurait réellement. Bien qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée qu'il découvre certaines parts d'ombres de son passé. Ce qui effrayait vraiment la jolie brune était de faire face à tous ses cauchemars et cette noirceur qu'elle avait mise de côté dès qu'elle avait été diplômé. Une heure et quart plus tard elle était prête et l'hispanique devait avouer que ses collègues avaient eu raison de lui faire acheter le vêtement. Cette robe lui allait à ravir. Elle était rouge foncé, lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, en satin avec un dos nu et des bretelles croisés. Le vêtement épousait ses formes sans être trop près du corps. Zapata arborait un maquillage sobre mais adapté au soir ainsi qu'une coiffure légèrement plus sophistiqué qu'à son habitude. Ses cheveux couleurs chocolat avaient repoussés et ils lui arrivaient désormais en dessous des épaules. Elle les avait donc légèrement bouclées afin d'obtenir une ondulation très naturelle ce qui mettait élégamment son visage en valeur tout en restant sexy. La jolie brune avait accessoirisé le tout avec un collier en or offert par sa grand-mère, deux bracelets fins et une montre à son poignet gauche, des escarpins noirs, une pochette assorti ainsi qu'un de ses classiques trench coat noir. A six heure et demi-pile elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir en souriant.  
_-Hey pile à l'heure comme toujours, _l'accueillit-elle rayonnante.  
_-Waouh, tu es waouh_, déclara Reade époustouflé. Lors d'opérations sous couverture il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir sa coéquipière en robe de soirée mais là il n'en revenait pas. Elle était tellement sublime qu'il en perdit la parole. Le jeune homme du rassembler ses esprits pour ne pas se laisser déconcentré par l'image qu'il avait de lui-même en train de lui enlever cette robe tout en l'embrassant passionnément.  
_-Merci, tu es également plutôt à ton avantage enfin je t'en prie rentre le temps que j'aille chercher mon manteau et mon sac, _sourie la jeune femme ravie de la lueur de désir aperçu dans ses yeux. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Rapidement elle envoya un message à ses deux meilleures amies pour leur dire que la robe avait eu l'effet escompté et qu'elle les tiendrait au courant de l'évolution de la soirée. Tasha retourna dans le salon en souriant. Il lui tendit son bras et ils se rendirent à la voiture main dans la main. Le trajet se déroula entre rire et conversations banales. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'ancien lycée de l'hispanique. Il était situé dans le Queens, là où elle avait grandi. L'établissement était en bon état même si l'on pouvait sentir qu'il était peuplé par les enfants des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Néanmoins de nombreux travaux avait été effectué depuis qu'elle était parti, ce qui rendait le lieu différent de ses souvenirs. De manière incontrôlable elle sentit l'angoisse montée en elle de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était cette adolescente renfermée.  
-_Es-tu sûre que ça va aller? _Interrogea Edgar mi intrigué mi préoccupé.  
_-Oui, bien sûr que ça va aller. Le lycée c'était l'enfer seulement à l'époque j'étais seule, malheureuse et abimée. Ce qui n'est désormais plus le cas. Après je ne te cacherais pas que je ne suis pas fan de ce saut dans le passé. Je suis contente que tu sois là.  
-Je suis ravi de pouvoir être utile. Aller allons-y, _conclut le policier en souriant faiblement. Il était peiné d'entendre que son enfance avait été si difficile. De plus il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa meilleure amie n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre par un rien. Galamment il alla lui ouvrir la porte et lui tendit une nouvelle fois son bras. La belle brune sourit de manière radieuse puis ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'entrée.

_-Natasha Zapata et un invité, _annonça-t-elle en se présentant à l'accueil. On leur tendit deux badges puis ils circulèrent jusqu'au gymnase reconverti en salle de bal.  
_-C'est dingue on se croit revenu au bal de promo mais avec quinze ans de plus, _plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
_-Effectivement ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié. Enfin je suis sûre qu'à cette époque tu étais le roi du lycée, la star de football qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, _énonça la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement. Même si elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, la brune savait qu'il devait être aussi adorable, gentil et attentionné à l'école qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Une chose était sûre, elle aurait probablement craqué pour lui à cette époque, tout comme aujourd'hui.  
_-Ce n'est pas faux mais j'avais une petite amie que j'aimais et j'étais fidèle._  
_-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, _sourit-elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils discutèrent de leurs années de lycée puis une fois la salle bien remplit l'hispanique lui donna quelques informations.

_-Le groupe qui est là-bas ce sont les geeks, des originaux très sectaires mais pas méchants. A ta gauche tu as tous les artistiques, c'est-à-dire les clubs de théâtre, poésie et la chorale. Plus à droite tu as tous les intellos qui passaient le nez dans leurs livres de cours. C'est pareil ils étaient assez sympas mais tellement focalisés sur l'idée d'entrer dans une grande université que la communication n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous._  
_-En résumé tu as Rich et Patterson, après Jane si elle n'avait pas eu une mère terroriste psychopathe et puis toi._  
_-Hey je n'étais pas une intello, enfin pas à ce point. Personnellement j'étais plutôt solitaire. On était un tout petit groupe et on ne se mélangeait pas aux autres. Sinon c'est plutôt correct. En dernier tu as les populaires dont tu devais définitivement faire partie. Quant à Weller, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je dirais qu'il était …_  
_-Un rebelle solitaire sans aucune hésitation._  
_-On est d'accord, _confirma Tasha avant qu'ils partent dans un fou rire salvateur. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment puis le duo fut accoster par deux jeunes blondes bien connus de Tasha.  
_-Natasha Zapata, alors si on m'avait dit que l'on te croiserait ici je n'y aurais pas cru_, énonça la première de manière hautaine.  
_-Mandy, Rachel, comme ça fait longtemps et que voulez-vous je suis pleine de surprise, _répondit l'hispanique avec la voix plus aigus qu'à son naturel. A son ton Edgar comprit immédiatement qu'elles n'avaient probablement jamais été amies. De plus les deux femmes étaient les archétypes même de la peste populaire. Les quatre jeunes gens discutèrent pendant quelques minutes entre faux semblants et hypocrisie.

_-Oh alors si vous n'êtes qu'amis ça veut dire que tu es encore célibataire, _fit remarquer la seconde avec un sourire méprisant. Pour ajouter à sa remarque la femme fit en sorte de mettre en avant une bague en diamant d'une taille démesurée.  
_-En effet je suis toujours célibataire. D'ailleurs comment va Barry ? C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas là, _rétorqua Tasha en serrant les dents pour essayer de reprendre une contenance. Remarquant son trouble le policier s'approcha d'elle pour lui montrer son soutien.  
_-Il est en voyage d'affaire. Sa société marche très bien alors il est très occupé, _annonça-t-elle en perdant un peu de son assurance._  
-Ah oui, c'est étonnant parce que la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler il était au bord de la faillite et vous étiez à deux doigts de divorcer. Enfin tant mieux pour toi si tu as réussi à lui pardonner de t'avoir trompé avec une fille de dix ans plus jeune que toi, _interrompit une voix féminine venant de derrière le groupe. Rachel blêmit à cette remarque quand les autres se retournèrent. Ils purent observer une brune d'environ trente ans avec les yeux verts et de taille moyenne. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche très simple mais qui lui seyait à ravir, montrant un ventre légèrement, arrondis. En découvrant l'identité de l'inconnu Zapata se mit à sourire, ce qui fit dire à son équipier que cette nouvelle arrivante était une alliée.  
_-Je crois qu'il est tant que l'on y aille.  
-C'est une excellente idée, _continua-t-elle. Lorsque les intruses furent parties elles se mirent à rire.  
_-Sarah Andrews, mon dieu tu es la personne que je ne m'attendais le moins à voir ici mais la seule que je suis ravie de rencontrer.  
-Je te retourne la remarque. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es embarqué dans cette galère ?  
-C'est une très longue histoire mais d'abord je tiens à te présenter quelqu'un, _annonça l'agente. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour faire les présentations l'expression complétement changée. Une chose était sûre, même si elle avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à affronter durant cette soirée le cours venait d'en changeait. Reade était persuadé que qui qu'elle soit, cette Sarah pourrait aider Natasha à affronter son passé et lui permettre de comprendre ce qui tourmentait la jeune femme qui avait gagné son cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une amie retrouvée**

_-Alors, je suppose que ce petit numéro veut dire que vous vous connaissez depuis très longtemps ? _Questionna Reade en souriant devant la complicité des deux jeunes femmes.  
_-On avait huit ans donc oui ça fait une éternité. Enfin on s'est pas revue depuis le diplôme, _répondit Sarah ravie d'avoir retrouvée son amie mais aussi surprise par sa présence. Connaissant son aversion pour le lycée elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir la brune aujourd'hui. Elle était très curieuse de connaître le motif de sa venue.  
_-Ça veut dire que tu as plein d'histoire d'enfance très intéressante à raconter parce que le seule moyen de lui arracher des informations c'est de la faire boire. Malheureusement pour moi je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool, _plaisanta le policier observateur.  
_-Je vois que les bonnes choses ne changent pas. J'en ai plein en stock que je serais ravie de partager. J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur la vie de cette petite cachotière, _rit-elle de manière joviale.  
_-Ça c'est dans vos rêves, _répliqua la principale intéressée heureuse de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Son interlocutrice avait été sa seule véritable amie pendant toute son adolescence. Elle avait été présente durant ses pires moments et même si elles avaient perdu contact l'hispanique avait toujours eu une pensée pour elle.  
_-C'est ce qu'on verra. Sinon, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Es-tu toujours dans la police ? Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
-Je vois que tu n'as pas changée, toujours aussi curieuse. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois devenue avocate.  
-C'est toi qui dis ça. Entre Jane, Patterson et toi on se croirait à Guantanamo dès que vous souhaitez savoir quelque chose_, répliqua-t-il en croisant son regard. Immédiatement la nouvelle arrivante perçue une étincelle. Elle avait entendu qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble néanmoins Sarah connaissait suffisamment sa camarade pour savoir que le jeune homme devait profondément compter pour elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas elle ne l'aurait pas emmené.  
_-Alors j'ai quitté le département il y a près de six ans. On travaille tous les deux pour le FBI, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue en ville.  
-J'ai déménagé depuis quelques mois. Mon cabinet a une filiale ici et quand j'ai été promu nous y avons vu une bonne occasion de rentrer à la maison.  
-D'après ce que je vois ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé. Tu es très enceinte et très mariée. Je serais très curieuse de savoir qui est la deuxième moitié de "on".  
-C'est une très longue histoire mais tu risques d'être surprise.  
-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je le connais ? On était ensemble au lycée je suppose.  
-C'est exact et il va falloir que tu ais l'esprit ouvert.  
-Arrête on croirait la fois où tu m'as convaincu de saboter une expérience de chimie pour faire annuler les cours, _fit remarquer Zapata intriguée. En les voyant échanger Edgar réalisa qu'il y avait tout un pan de la personnalité de son amie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.  
_-Tiens je l'avais oublié ça. Enfin Tasha est ce que tu te souviens de Mark ? _Interrogea son ancienne camarade de classe, indiquant à son époux de les rejoindre. En découvrant l'identité du mari mystérieux elle fut extrêmement surprise. A l'école les deux jolies brunes étaient invincibles, des parias qui servaient de martyrs dès que les cheerleaders cherchaient à s'amuser. Contrairement à Mark qui était la star du lycée : capitaine de l'équipe de football, roi du bal de promotion et élève au tableau d'honneur reçu à Stanford. Il était le stéréotype même du garçon qui ne faisait pas attention aux filles comme elles. Tasha se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu finir par se marier et faire un enfant. Néanmoins elle avait confiance au jugement de son ancienne meilleure amie.  
_-Hey, salut, alors j'avoue que pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Je suis ravie de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi et tu n'as pas à faire ça. J'étais un crétin au lycée alors c'est effectivement étonnant que Sarah ait accepté de m'épouser. D'ailleurs je suis sincèrement désolé de mon comportement à durant cette période.  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord enfin on a tous fait des erreurs à cette époque. C'est oublié, il n'y a pas de soucis.  
-Pour faire des erreurs on en a fait. En tout cas c'est ta passe gothique que je ne risque pas d'oublier.  
-Une passe gothique ? Mon dieu je tuerais pour voir des photos, _annonça Reade en commençant à la taquiner. Pendant plusieurs minutes les jeunes mariés ainsi que le duo d'amis continuèrent à discuter, apprenant à faire connaissance pour certains, rattrapant le temps perdu pour d'autres.

_-Le placement est libre est-ce que ça vous dit de dîner tous les quatre ? _Proposa Mark près d'une demi-heure plus tard.  
_-Avec plaisir_, acquiescèrent les trois autres compères ravis.  
_-Ça ne te dérange pas ?_ Interrogea Edgar en la prenant à l'écart, ne sachant pas trop comment se sentait sa coéquipière.  
_-Absolument pas, c'est vrai que c'était un idiot au lycée mais d'après ce que je viens de voir je ne suis pas la seule à avoir radicalement changé. En plus Sarah a toujours eu de l'instinct. Sur ce coup je lui fais totalement confiance. C'est juste que … Enfin est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que l'on a tous ressenti en apprenant pour Nas et Weller ? _Rétorqua l'hispanique touchée par sa constante attention.  
_-Personnellement j'étais dubitatif.  
-Là c'est exactement pareil. Je sais qu'ils étaient dans la même université mais de là à finir marié. C'est plus qu'étonnant.  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas jouer les commères.  
-Hey, je ne suis pas une commère. Enfin seulement un petit peu, _sourit-elle consciente de l'évidence. Il le lui rendit puis les deux amis partirent rejoindre le couple. Quand le début du repas fut annoncé ils s'installèrent à une table tout en continuant à converser. Plusieurs sujets furent passés en revus tels que leurs travails respectifs, le bébé à venir, la manière dont Sarah et Mark avaient fini par se mettre en couple ou encore quelques anecdotes concernant le partenariat de Reade et Zapata. Apprenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux joués au football les deux hommes en vinrent rapidement à parler de sport.  
_-S'il te plaît ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi fan des Lakers ?_ Implora la futur maman en s'adressant à son ancienne meilleure amie.  
_-Si, pourquoi ? Est-ce que Mark a également été contaminé par la Californie ?  
-C'est pire que ça. Sérieusement je ne sais pas ce que les mecs ont tous avec Mickael Jordan.  
-J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu es aussi fan des Knicks, _fit remarquer Reade en souriant.  
_-Evidement, est-ce que tu connais une équipe avec d'aussi bonnes statistiques ou encore avec de meilleurs joueurs ? _Taquina-t-elle sachant très bien qu'elle allait faire réagir leurs deux cavaliers. Immédiatement un débat se lança entre les quatre passionnés de sports qu'ils étaient. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours été proches et l'alchimie qui liait la policière à son équipier n'était plus à démontrer seulement Natasha n'aurait jamais pensé trouvé une telle complicité ce soir. Elle savait que Reade aurait des questions. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas deux pestes blondes qui l'avait autant traumatisé. Néanmoins la brune pensait être capable de s'ouvrir à lui car il était la seule personne au monde qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Sans lui elle n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de se rendre à cette soirée. Une chose était sûre, ces derniers mois l'avaient changé et la jeune femme était enfin prête à avancer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: Un petit conseil en passant**

Le repas se déroulait sans encombre entre rires et souvenirs. Finalement Tasha était heureuse que son ami l'ait poussé à dépasser sa peur de venir à cette réunion. Malgré cette réminiscence du passé, se replonger dans son ancien environnement n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Au cours de la soirée Reade dut s'absenter quelques minutes. Par conséquent la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec le couple.  
_-Bon je pense qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps alors je vais aller droit au but. Est-ce que vous n'êtes vraiment qu'amis ? _Questionna Sarah sans ménagement.  
_-Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? _Rétorqua son ancienne meilleure amie, s'attendant à ce genre d'interrogation depuis leurs retrouvailles.  
_-Je ne sais pas mais sérieusement la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous deux est ahurissante. C'est impossible qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé._  
_-Sarah ! _S'exclamèrent ses deux interlocuteurs amusés mais pris de cours par son étonnante franchise.  
_-Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas également remarqué, _adressa l'avocate à son mari. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.  
_-Bien sûr que si mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi percutante. C'est très personnel comme sujet, _argua-t-il en entrant dans son jeu. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment pendant une ou deux minutes puis reprirent leur discussion.  
_-Je crois que je commence vraiment à comprendre le truc, _fit remarquer Zapata en parlant de leur relation. Elle évita sciemment de répondre à la question initialement posée.  
_-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance ni être indiscret mais j'aimerais assez éviter de commettre une maladresse. Je me demandais si tu l'avais mis au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant Ricky, _interrogea Mark sous le regard approbateur de sa femme. A cette interruption l'hispanique s'assombrit. Elle choisit néanmoins de répondre comprenant leurs bonnes intentions.  
_-Non et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je vais lui en parler encore moins quand ou comment mais je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre._  
_-Bien sûr c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de poser la question. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas fait ressurgir quelque chose de douloureux._  
_-Il n'y a pas de soucis. J'apprécie l'attention. En plus, en venant ici, je savais bien que ça referrait surface, _interrompit la brune se voulant rassurante. Ricky était la véritable raison qui l'avait fait redouter cette soirée. Même si son couplet sur la solitude et le harcèlement était vrai le jeune homme était le traumatisme qu'elle fuyait depuis toutes ses années. Percevant le malaise de son amie, la future maman décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
_-Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ? Après tout ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il te dévore des yeux, _continua-t-elle incapable de s'enlever cette idée de la tête. L'alchimie entre les deux partenaires était plus qu'évidente. Natasha sourit devant cette ténacité et ne put empêcher le souvenir de leur baiser de remonter à la surface. Elle se mit à rougir ce qui fit comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle avait vu juste. Cependant son ancienne camarade de classe ne put poursuivre car leur sujet de conversation revint à table.  
_-Je suis désolé de l'interruption. Il fallait que je réponde, _s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa collègue.  
_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Le questionna sa coéquipière légèrement inquiète.  
_-Oui, c'était juste une histoire de formalité administrative_, sourit le policier habitué à cette sollicitude.  
_-Messieurs il va falloir nous excuser mais c'est à nous de nous éclipser quelques minutes.  
-Pourquoi ? _S'intrigua Tasha, murmurant sa surprise à l'oreille de son amie pendant qu'elles se levaient de leurs chaises.  
_-Il y a un bébé là-dedans qui prend ma vessie pour son jouet alors j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. En plus il faut vraiment que l'on parle, _rétorqua Sarah amusée. Les deux jolies brunes partirent sous le regard interrogateur de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

_-Ma femme est d'une subtilité absolument déconcertante, _fit remarquer Mark une fois qu'elles furent parties. Son interlocuteur sourit.  
_-C'est vrai que c'est une personne assez surprenante. Enfin je ne suis pas du tout étonné qu'elle et Tasha s'entendent si bien. D'ailleurs nous avons deux autres collègues avec qui ça collerait parfaitement. Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'elles étaient déjà aussi proche à l'époque du lycée._  
_-Honnêtement je les ai très peu connus durant cette période. J'étais le genre de crétin qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autours de lui mais de ce que je me souviens c'était le cas._  
_-J'étais à peu près pareil. Heureusement on a tous bien grandit depuis le temps. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle avait si peur de revenir ici ? Je veux dire je connais Tasha et ce n'est pas les deux clones de star de téléréalités qui lui font cet effet._  
_-Je pense connaître la raison de son malaise mais même si nous n'étions pas proche c'est beaucoup trop personnel. Il est préférable que tu lui demandes toi-même._  
_-C'est bien ce que je pensais, _conclut Edgar se demandant ce que cela pouvait être.  
_-Vous avez l'air très proche. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?_  
_-Mon dieu ça fait presque six ans que l'on est amis._  
_-Effectivement ça fait un sacré bout de temps. Avec votre travail vous avez dut vivre des choses assez impressionnantes. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait eu assez confiance pour te demander de l'accompagner._  
_-C'est vrai que l'on est vraiment proche. On a plutôt intérêt à être présent l'un pour l'autre. C'est très important d'avoir quelqu'un qui couvre tes arrières même si ça a largement dépassé l'aspect professionnel au fil des années._  
_-J'ai connu ça aussi avec ma femme.  
-Nous ne sommes absolument pas … Enfin notre relation a été assez ambiguë pendant un moment mais ça ne s'est pas fait, _annonça Reade une pointe de déception dans la voix.  
_-Oui bien sûr, _termina son interlocuteur comprenant la complexité de la situation. Ils continuèrent à parler de sport en attendant le retour des deux amies.

De leur côté les jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur conversation.  
_-Ok maintenant que nous sommes seules tu peux tout me raconter. Je te préviens ne me mens pas, je connais ce petit sourire._  
_-Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Il y a presque un an il y a eu un raid qui a mal tourné. Reade a été blessé assez gravement. Quand je l'ai ramené de l'hôpital après son opération il m'a embrassé, _avoua Zapata sans opposer de résistance. Elle savait très bien que son interlocutrice n'abandonnerait jamais maintenant qu'elle avait perçu sa gêne. Lutter était vain.  
_-C'est ce que tu appelles être juste amis._  
_-Nous ne sommes qu'amis parce que je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie. Quand on s'est revu il m'a avoué que ce n'était que les antidouleurs et le choc. Ce qui était plus que probable.  
-Je comprend mieux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?  
-Votre opération qui a mal tourné a fait remonter de terribles souvenirs. Quand il t'a embrassé tu as eu peur de revivre le passé alors tu as préféré botter en touche pour éviter de prendre le risque de perdre ton meilleur ami.  
-J'ai deux amies avec qui tu t'entendrais incroyablement bien. Sérieusement est-ce que je suis devenue si transparente que ça ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Une chose est sûre, vous êtes tous les deux extrêmement proches. C'est toujours dur de se détacher du passé. Ça m'a pris un moment avant d'être prête à avancer alors je comprends tout à fait ton comportement. Néanmoins la manière dont il te regarde est sans équivoque. Parfois prendre le risque ça vaut le coup. Après tout, si à notre entrée en seconde on m'avait dit que je finirais avocate, mariée à Mark est bientôt mère j'aurais éclaté de rire, _exposa Sarah en se voulant bienveillante._  
-C'est vrai que récemment j'ai commencé à l'envisager. Particulièrement depuis que j'ai reçu l'invitation._

_-Alors si tu considères déjà cette option je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on rejoigne les garçons, _conclut-elle, ne voulant pas insister plus que nécessaire. Elles retournèrent dans le gymnase puis Tasha décida qu'il était temps de s'ouvrir à son meilleur ami.

_-Hey, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?  
-Bien sûr, avec plaisir, _approuva le policier, percevant que quelque chose avait changé. Le duo partit faire le tour de l'établissement pour se replonger dans le passé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se dit qu'elle était prête à se décharger du passé pour pouvoir avancer et être pleinement heureuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Un aveu libérateur**

Les deux jeunes gens déambulaient dans les couloir du lycée depuis déjà quelques minutes, observant les vielles photographies et les anciens trophées de sports. Ils étaient côte à côte. Au début de leur trajet la brune hésita à se lancer. Après quelques tergiversations elle effleura sa main de la sienne. Heureux de la voir faire un pas en avant, son coéquipier entrelaça leurs doigts en souriant. Au contact de sa peau rugueuse et chaude un sentiment de bien-être l'envahi.  
_-Alors c'est ici que tu as passé tes années de lycée. Ça ressemble énormément au mien. Enfin je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai l'impression que toutes les écoles de la ville se ressemblent._  
_-Ce n'est pas faux. Je suis sûre que Patterson arriverait à établir une espèce de théorie mathématique à ce sujet, _plaisanta son amie en se détendant progressivement.  
_-Evidemment qu'elle pourrait le faire, c'est Patterson, _acquiesça Edgar. Ils se mirent doucement à rire. En passant devant les laboratoires de sciences il haussa les sourcils, se rappelant de l'allusion effectué plus tôt dans la soirée.  
_-Alors là c'est une très longue histoire mais pour résumer nous avions un professeur de chimie absolument soporifique et totalement inefficace. Un matin sur le trajet Sarah a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas aller en cours et passer la journée dehors. Seulement on ne pouvait pas sécher parce trop d'absentéisme n'était pas bon dans un dossier pour l'université._  
_-Donc vous avez pensées que saboter une expérience pour faire annuler les cours serait plus efficace, _se moqua gentiment Reade légèrement surpris. Même s'il savait que sa coéquipière était un esprit libre le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais cru si rebelle.  
_-Je te signale que ça a marché. La puanteur était tellement horrible que personne n'a eu cours pendant deux jours. Officiellement le coupable n'a jamais été découvert même si tout le monde sait que c'était nous. Enfin personne n'a jamais pu le prouver._  
_-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées avec Sarah ?  
-Mes parents n'ont jamais été présent alors mes frères et moi passions beaucoup de temps chez ma grand-mère. Sarah et ses parents ont emménagé dans la maison d'en face quand on avait huit ans. On a vite commencé à jouer ensemble. Progressivement nous sommes devenues proches jusqu'à ne plus se quitter avant d'être diplômés. Au lycée on était un petit groupe de cinq amis.  
-Malgré tous ce que tu m'as raconté tu m'as aussi l'air d'avoir quelques souvenirs heureux de cette période._  
_-C'est vrai que tout n'était pas si terribles. On a passé de bons moments enfin jusqu'à, _s'interrompit la policière incapable de continuer.  
_-Ecoute Tash', je ne t'oblige à rien et tu ne me dois rien mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelques choses qui te perturbe. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est ni une bande de cheerleader ni quelques crétins de footballeurs qui t'ont fait tant redouter cette soirée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? _ Questionna l'agent après qu'elle ait interrompus sa phrase l'air triste.  
_-Tu me connais vraiment par cœur. C'est une longue histoire, tu sais. En plus ce n'est pas de celles avec une fin heureuse.  
-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas obligée de me le raconter si tu n'en as pas envie. Seulement je vois bien que ça te fait mal. En tout cas si tu as besoin je suis là pour toi, _la rassura-t-il de manière bienveillante. Elle lui sourit touchée.

En passant devant une vitrine pleine de photos Zapata comprit que c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue, qu'elle devait définitivement faire le deuil de son passé. Ils s'assirent sur un banc juste en face, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.  
_-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance ou que je ne veux pas t'en parler. Le truc c'est que même si tout le monde ici est au courant je ne l'ai jamais formulé à haute voix. Finalement c'est surement ça le fond du problème. Est-ce que tu vois le garçon brun sur les photos de la deuxième étagère ?_  
_-Celui avec le ballon de basket, oui je le vois, _valida le policier intrigué.  
_-Il s'appelait Ricky. Lui, sa petite sœur Alexis, Sarah, son cousin et moi étions vraiment très proches, particulièrement depuis la troisième. Nous n'étions effectivement pas populaires du tout mais ça nous importait peu. On s'amusait énormément et on travaillait dur pour sortir de ce quartier pourri. Pendant l'été qui séparait les années de seconde et de première Ricky et moi nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés. Au point où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. On était très jeune et la plupart des adultes ont trouvé notre relation futile seulement nous étions très amoureux. Il s'imaginait déjà devenir pompier pendant que j'entrerais dans la police. Ricky nous voyait vivre dans un quartier sympa, nous marier et avoir des enfants. Cette vision me plaisait beaucoup mais je restais prudente par habitude. Quand tu nais dans ce genre d'endroit soit tu grandis vite soit tu te prends une balle alors imaginer une happy end ce n'était pas mon genre. Notre relation a duré plus d'un an et j'avais vraiment fini par y croire. J'avais fini par croire que je pourrais être heureuse, amoureuse, avoir une famille et une belle vie. Seulement tout est parti en vrille. Trois semaines avant la remise de diplôme on a décidé d'aller passer le weekend à la plage. Les examens étaient finis, nous avions tous cartonné et chacun avait été accepté dans la filière qu'il souhaitait. On roulait depuis déjà un long moment. Après avoir atterri sur des routes de campagne on a dû s'arrêter pour demander notre route. En repartant, au croisement d'après un camion est arrivé. Il faisait nuit et le chauffeur était ivre. Il a percuté notre voiture de plein fouet. Nos blessures à toutes les trois étaient assez graves mais ne menaçaient pas nos vies, quelques os brisés et une commotion cérébrale. Toutefois les garçons ont pris l'impact de face et pour eux ça a été bien pire. Enfin Alexandre, le cousin de Sarah, a eu plusieurs opérations et de longs mois de rééducations. Ricky … Ricky avait de multiples hémorragies internes et externes. Il s'est vidé de son sang avant que les secours arrivent, sans même que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, _raconta Natasha très difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Edgar comprenait beaucoup mieux le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été chamboulée par cette réunion non pas à cause du harcèlement ou de la solitude mais parce qu'elle y avait perdu la première personne qu'elle s'était autorisée à aimer. Il lui effleura la joue, cherchant à effacer la douleur de son visage puis la pris tendrement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'écarta apaisée.  
_-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'imagine pas à quel point ça a dû être douloureux.  
-Recevoir cette invitation a fait remonter énormément de choses mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Après la cérémonie on a tous continuer notre route en essayant d'avancer. J'ai passé quelques semaines avec Sarah à Stanford puis je suis revenue à New York. Je suis rentrée à l'académie puis tu connais la suite. On a beau avoir essayé de garder contact c'était trop dure. Alexi a mis des années à se remettre complètement de la mort de son frère. Les blessures d'Alexandre ont affecté sa famille de bien des manières. Malgré tout nos efforts, on se rappelait irrémédiablement cette tragédie. Seulement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé n'a pas vraiment aidé._  
_-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais sur le moment. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit un jour prêt à perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime et vos jeunes âges ne rendent pas vos sentiments moins légitimes._  
_-Merci, _chuchota-t-elle émue par sa compassion, sa gentillesse et sa tendresse. Ils restèrent silencieusement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, repensant aux derniers mois de leurs vies, à leur rapprochement mais surtout à la peur qui les étreignait à l'idée de perdre l'autre. Zapata avait la tête posée sur son épaule, leurs mains étaient entrelacées et Reade en profita pour caresser sa peau douce, faisant de petit cercle sur sa paume. Soudain la chanson venant du gymnase changea. La brune se mit sourire. Percevant ce changement de comportement son ami se leva et lui tendit la main.  
_-Partenaire, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? _Proposa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres  
_-Avec grand plaisir, _accepta l'hispanique émerveillée.

Tranquillement, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal et rejoignirent la piste de danse. Tasha plaça sa main libre sur son épaule droite quand celle d'Edgar atterri au creux de ses reins. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils tournoyèrent au rythme de chanson toutes plus romantiques les uns que les autres. Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans leur bulle, transportés par la paix qu'ils s'apportaient l'un à l'autre. Après une demi-heure ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils comprirent que quoiqu'il arrive par la suite rien ni personne ne pourrait briser ce lien qui les unissait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Une fin de soirée surprenante**

Troublés par l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre les deux jeunes gens retournèrent à leur table plus proches que jamais. Reade avait un bras autour de ses épaules et Tasha avait placé le sien dans son dos. Une fois arrivée à destination il poussa galamment sa chaise. En croisant le regard de son amie Sarah comprit immédiatement qu'elle s'était enfin libérée de ses démons. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur le quatuor continua la soirée sans se préoccuper du monde qui les entourait. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux autres anciens élèves ni aux différentes activités organisées. Près de deux heures plus tard le repas toucha à sa fin.  
_-J'ai passé un très bon moment. Il faut vraiment que l'on se revoie rapidement. On a tellement de choses à rattraper, _affirma la jeune avocate ravie d'avoir repris contact avec sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était fait des très bonnes connaissances au fil des années mais aucune n'avait égalé son amie d'enfance. Cependant elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi la brune avait eu besoin de cet éloignement pour guérir. La tragédie les avait tous affecté mais ses deux comparses féminines étaient celles qui avaient le plus perdu.  
_-C'est une excellente idée. Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone et on s'organise un déjeuner rapidement, _accepta l'hispanique plus que ravie. Les deux femmes échangèrent leurs coordonnées respectives sous les regards attentifs de leurs cavaliers. Après avoir partagés quelques banalités d'usages les deux couples se saluèrent.  
_-Salut ma belle et surtout pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, _murmura la future maman avec un air bienveillant.  
_-J'y penserais, bye, _répliqua Zapata en souriant faiblement. Ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant à sa voiture.

En reprenant la route l'atmosphère changea radicalement. Ils étaient tous les deux plus calmes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en émotions. Ils devaient faire le point sur leurs sentiments et leur relation.  
_-Alors, comment est-ce que tu te sens après cette soirée ?_ Questionna le policier préoccupé par l'impact que ce retour dans le passé avait pu avoir sur sa partenaire.  
_-Je vais bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu penser, pour être honnête. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler de Ricky. Avec le recul je me rends compte que tout enfouir pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé rendait les choses encore plus douloureuses. Quant aux autres filles j'ai réalisé qu'elles n'avaient vraiment pas grandis. A l'époque elle donnait l'impression d'être les reines du monde mais rien de tout ça n'était réel_, admit-elle un poids en moins sur la poitrine.  
_-C'est plus qu'évident que tu n'as clairement rien à leur envier. Je sais que le lycée est une période où tout le monde se cherche mais tu es bien plus intelligente et tellement sublime. En plus je suis certain que c'était déjà le cas à l'époque, _assura-t-il sans vraiment réaliser l'impact de ses mots. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la route.  
_-Merci, _souffla Tasha rougissante, estomaquée par sa franchise. La dernière fois qu'il avait été si entreprenant avec elle c'était lors de leur baiser. En effet, même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de la complimenter sur sa tenue, une nouvelle coiffure ou encore un aspect de sa personnalité, ça avait toujours été fait dans une démarche amicale. Cependant ces derniers mois leur relation avait énormément évoluée. Remarquant la réaction de sa collègue le jeune homme sourit intérieurement, heureux d'être capable de susciter ce genre sentiment chez elle. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes ils discutèrent de tous et rien faisant leur chemin vers le domicile de la jolie brune.  
_-Il est tard tous mes voisins sont déjà chez eux tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une place. Tu ferais mieux de te garer un peu plus loin, _signala Natasha à l'approche de l'appartement. Edgar suivit ses instructions et stationna sa voiture à une dizaine de minutes de marche. La nuit était claire et la température douce. La rue était presque vide et les lumières de la ville rendait le tout incroyablement paisible. Il vint lui ouvrir la porte et ils entamèrent leur route. Leurs mains s'étaient automatiquement entrelacées.  
_-C'est rare de voir la ville aussi calme. Avec tous les crimes que l'on voit j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que New York peut être ainsi, _commença le policier en dirigeant son regard vers elle.  
_-Ce n'est pas faux. Enfin on a eu quelques semaines assez tranquilles. C'est plutôt agréable après ces deux dernières années de dingues, _sourit-elle tendrement.  
_-Je suis entièrement d'accord. J'espère que ça va durer jusqu'au mariage de Jane et Kurt. Après tous ce qu'il s'est passé ils méritent de passer une journée parfaite._  
_-C'est certain. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que d'ici quelques semaines ils seront mariés. Quand on pense à la manière dont tout a commencé ça parait complètement insensé. Enfin ils sont tellement amoureux, c'est adorable.  
-C'est vrai, ça donnerait presque envie, _fit remarquer Reade. En étant honnête, elle était la seule personne avec laquelle il s'imaginait fonder une famille.  
_-Ça fait rêver, particulièrement quand on les voit avec Bethany. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécus qu'ils soient si unis est un miracle.  
-Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? Je veux dire malgré notre job est-ce que tu as déjà considéré l'idée d'avoir des enfants ? _Interrogea le jeune homme curieux.  
_-Après la mort de Rocky et avec mon addiction aux jeux je ne m'étais pas vraiment autorisée à le faire. Seulement plus j'y réfléchis plus je me dis que ça me plairait énormément. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais l'opportunité ou même la capacité.  
-Ne dis surtout pas ça. Tu serais une mère incroyable, j'en suis certain. En plus, n'importe quel homme serait dingue de ne pas voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse.  
-Dis-moi partenaire tu n'es pas avare en compliments ce soir, _notifia Zapata d'un air joueur. Constatant le changement de comportement de son collègue la brune décida de se laisser aller et d'apprécier le moment. Pour une fois elle avait envie de se sentir bien, sans penser aux conséquences.  
_-Ce n'est que la vérité, _répliqua Edgar heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. En entendant l'histoire de son amie il s'était senti extrêmement peiné pour elle. L'afro américain ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur ressenti lors de la perte de l'être aimé, même s'ils en avaient eu un aperçu lorsque David était mort. Cependant cela lui avait permis de mieux appréhender certains aspects de sa personnalité. Après tous, n'importe qui aurait été marqué par de telles épreuves.

Ils cheminèrent silencieusement quelques minutes de plus, réfléchissants à leurs vies, leurs amours et leurs espoirs. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination. Natasha habitait désormais dans un petit immeuble du centre à l'architecture ancienne où tous les appartements avaient leurs entrées au rez-de-chaussée. Ils montèrent un petit escalier en pierre et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la jolie brune.  
_-Je te remercie encore de m'avoir aidé à faire face à tout ça. Sans toi je ne serais probablement pas aller à cette réunion et je n'aurais ni eu l'occasion de revoir Sarah ni celle d'affronter le passé. Même si c'était éprouvant je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. C'était devenu nécessaire.  
-Je te l'ai dit. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive.  
-Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre un dernier verre _? Proposa l'hispanique incapable de se résoudre à le quitter tout de suite.  
_-C'est gentil mais il est tard et la journée a été longue. Je vais rentrer, _refusa Edgar de peur de se faire de fausses idées une nouvelle fois. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher ses sentiments. Rester près d'elle plus longtemps alors qu'elle était plus belle que jamais risquait de le faire craquer définitivement. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et après avoir déposé un délicat baiser sur sa joue le jeune homme tourna les talons. En le regardant partir Zapata eu un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le passé. La jeune femme était enfin prête à prendre des risques pour son bonheur.  
_-Quand tu m'as embrassé j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, _annonça-t-elle subitement, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. A ces mots le policier se retourna. Il plongea ses yeux dans les magnifiques prunelles marrons de sa coéquipière, cherchant à connaître la raison de cet aveu. Quand Reade vit le rictus timide qui ornait son visage il comprit. Sans réfléchir il sourit en retour, s'avançant vers elle.  
_-Et maintenant ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Un amour plus fort que la peur**

_-Quand tu m'as embrassé j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, _entendit-il alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres. Au début Edgar ne réalisa pas l'ampleur de ses paroles mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'observer le jeune homme comprit qu'elle faisait le premier pas. Lentement et sans la quitter des yeux, il s'avança vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Leurs corps étaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il décida de s'arrêter.  
_-Et maintenant ? _L'interrogea-t-il timidement hypnotisé par l'intensité de sa beauté.  
_-Je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur. Je veux juste être heureuse, _répondit Tasha pleine d'espoir. Son souhait fut rapidement exhaussé puisque dès qu'elle eue finit sa phrase Reade leva la main afin de lui caresser tendrement la joue. La jolie brune ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de ce contact. Voyant que son amie ne le repoussait pas il continua en passant deux doigts sous son menton, frôla son front et l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres à l'aide de son pouce. Zapata soupira d'anticipation. Son cœur battait la chamade comme une adolescente lors de son premier baiser. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse du monde, prenant soin d'y faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sans hésiter une seule seconde l'hispanique noua ses bras autours de son cou et se jeta à corps perdu dans cette étreinte.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent enlacés sur le pas de la porte, incapable de se décoller tant l'attirance était forte.  
_-On devrait peut-être rentrer, _proposa le policier à bout de souffle. La jolie brune hocha la tête encore étourdie puis se tourna afin d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Elle se pencha pour accéder à ses clés alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille, déposant de doux baisers près de son oreille et dans son cou.  
_-Aussi agréable que cela soit si tu veux que je réussisse à nous faire entrer il va falloir que tu arrêtes quelques secondes, _souffla-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Le brun ricana amusé mais obtempéra. Après un moment ils purent enfin atteindre leur destination. Sans allumer la lumière elle s'avança pour le laisser passer puis déposa son sac sur le guéridon. Lorsque ce fut le cas le jeune homme se retourna, la plaqua contre la porte et recommença à l'embrasser. L'hispanique se retrouva à profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se baladaient sur la peau de son cou avec une aisance déroutante, comme si leur union était naturelle. Il la cajolait, lui murmurait des mots doux, pinçant sa peau au rythme de ses soupirs. Cette étreinte était bien plus passionnée. Elle résumait tout le désir et l'attirance inexprimés depuis toutes ses années.  
_-Même si elle te va à merveille je dois avouer que j'ai eu de t'enlever cette robe dès le début de la soirée, _confessa malicieusement Edgar. Il rompit le baiser en s'écartant légèrement, prenant soin de laisser leurs front collés et ses mains autours de sa taille.  
_-Dans ce cas, cela veut dire qu'elle a parfaitement rempli sa mission.  
-Natasha Zapata, tu ne cesserais jamais de m'étonner, _taquina Reade surpris par sa spontanéité.

_-Que veux-tu je suis pleine de surprise, et encore tu n'as rien vu, _rétorqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.  
_-J'ai hâte, _termina le policier. Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que Tasha faisait glisser sa veste au sol. Au même rythme elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Sans cesser de s'embrasser et en continuant leur effeuillage ils avancèrent vers la chambre. Pendant le trajet Edgar lui avait retiré sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Amoureusement il la fit tourner. Tout en recommençant ses caresses il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa robe puis la fit sensuellement glisser le long de son corps. Les deux amants ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Avec la plus grande délicatesse il l'allongea sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus, ne faisant reposer qu'une partie de son poids sur elle. Reade se recula un peu et l'admira. Elle était tellement belle que s'en était irréel. Le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant était inédit. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une femme aussi belle, attirante, sexy et parfaite. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de l'aimer comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Il comptait bien se consacrer entièrement à elle pour lui montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Zapata était bouleversée par tant de convoitise et elle fondit littéralement quand il s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois.  
_-Tu est sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? _Interrogea Reade incertain. Plus d'une fois il avait rêvé de lui faire l'amour, de la sentir tremblante de plaisir mais ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était bien au-dessus de toutes ses espérances. Seulement il voulait s'assurer que sa partenaire en était dans le même état d'esprit. Edgar ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette quoique ce soit.  
_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de toute ma vie, _assura la jeune femme émue. Sa préoccupation et sa sollicitude l'avait toujours fait craquer. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle se sentait totalement en sécurité et libre de lâcher prise.

Le policier, incapable de retenir son désir plus longtemps, se pencha à nouveau et recommença à l'embrasser. Elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer. Le plaisir qu'il l'envahissait lors de simples baisers était inimaginable. La brune frémissait à l'idée de ce qu'approfondir leur étreinte pourrait lui faire ressentir. Zapata inversa leurs position et commença à poser sa bouche sur le torse parfaitement musclé de son amant. A son tour, sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de ses caresses. Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantés, incapables de se détacher tellement leurs contacts étaient exquis, enivrants. Ils étaient incapables d'arrêter de s'embrasser ou de se toucher. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre ainsi que leurs points sensibles quand Edgar la retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant en sorte d'être sur le dessus. Tasha ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant une vague de plaisir monter en elle. Soudain l'hispanique sentit qu'il dégrafait son soutient gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. L'hispanique était complètement étourdit par toutes ses sensations. Ses caresses, ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau la rendait folle. Reade continua en déposant une multitude de baiser le long de son ventre puis descendit vers son intimité. Pendant plusieurs minutes de faire grimper le plaisir à l'aide de ses doigts et de sa langue. En la voyant commencer à perdre le contrôle, en entendant ses cris devenir plus fort, sa respiration s'accélérer le brun en ajouta un second puis un troisième en continuant à les faire tourner au même rythme, la rendant complètement folle. Il accéléra ses mouvements progressivement en la sentant perdre pied. La jeune femme était dans un autre monde. Le plaisir irradiait tout son être et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses mains étaient sur la nuque de son amant et tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire était de se laisser aller. Environ une minute plus tard il sentit la sentit se contracter et trembler de plaisir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase. C'était comme dans un rêve. Natasha n'en était pas à sa première expérience, loin de là. Seulement elle n'avait jamais connu un homme aussi tendre et délicat. Quand il la vit se détendre le jeune homme remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant quelques minutes ils firent redescendre la température, enlacés amoureusement en continuant avec leurs douces caresses. Puis sentant son érection contre elle Tasha s'empressa de lui enlever son caleçon. Reade grogna de plaisir à ce contact tout en continuant à caresser le corps de sa belle. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps il lui écarta les jambes et lui demanda silencieusement son accord. L'afro américain la pénétra lentement et tendrement puis il s'arrêta pour lui donner le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. La jolie brune gémit en le sentant entrer en elle. Aucun de ses précédents compagnons n'avait été aussi doux et prévenant. Habituellement ils faisaient passer leur plaisir avant le sien mais là c'était tout l'inverse. Reade n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était tendre, délicat et attentionné. Il était parfait. Il se mit à bouger doucement tout en l'embrassant et Zapata perdit pied à nouveau. Les sensations étaient grisantes. Les vas et viens commencèrent et Tasha noua ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant pour plus de confort. Ils bougeaient en harmonie sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Edgar pouvait sentir les ongles de son amante se planter dans son dos. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus désordonnés. Leurs baisers et leurs regards étaient remplis d'amour. Bientôt ils ne résistèrent plus et atteignirent le septième ciel dans une synchronisation parfaite. Après être redescendu de leur nuage les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir.

Le lendemain matin la brune émergea la première. Reprenant progressivement ses esprits elle sourit en sentant les bras de son partenaire autours de sa taille. La soirée de la veille avait été salvatrice à bien des égards. Faire face à son passé lui avait permis de réaliser à quel point ses peurs étaient irrationnelles. Délicatement la policière se retourna pour observer son amant sortir des bras de morphée.  
_-Bonjour, _murmura-t-il en souriant avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_-Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? _Répliqua Zapata tout aussi tendrement.  
_-A merveille, Tash' cette nuit était vraiment incroyable. Je n'ai tout simplement pas les mots._  
_-Je suis assez d'accord, _interrompit l'hispanique ne voulant pas briser la magie du moment. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle était en paix. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il regrette. Comprenant immédiatement ses craintes Edgar s'assit dans le lit. Il l'amena près d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
_-Non tu ne comprends pas. Aussi intense qu'ait été la nuit dernière, pour moi c'était bien plus que du sexe. Je t'aime Tasha, tellement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis tombée amoureux de toi dès nos premières enquêtes. La dernière fois je ne m'y suis pas bien pris pour te montrer l'étendue de mes sentiments et je ne referais pas la même erreur._  
_-Je t'aime aussi, _avoua Zapata avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser était plein de passion et de promesses. Il était le synonyme de leur avenir ensemble. Tout ne serait pas forcément parfait. Ils auraient probablement de nombreuses épreuves à affronter mais ils s'aiment et rien ne pourrait changer ça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Un futur plein de surprises **

En début de soirée, un SUV gris se gara dans l'allé d'une belle maison d'un quartier huppé de Manhattan. Un jeune couple ainsi qu'un petit garçon en sortit. Ils s'avancèrent puis la jeune femme frappa à la porte. Une seconde brune leur ouvrit en souriant.  
_-Tash', Ed' vous voilà enfin, entrez je vous en prie. Owen, mon cœur, c'est dingue tu as encore grandi alors que ça ne fait que deux semaines que l'on s'est vu, _débita successivement Sarah en serrant ses amis dans ses bras puis en soulevant l'enfant.  
_-Je sais, maman dit toujours que je serais aussi grand que papa plus tard, _répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
_-Désolé du retard, terminer l'enquête nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, _s'excusa Reade alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon.  
_-Ce n'est pas un problème. Les boulots de dernières minutes ça nous connaît, _assura Mark de manière bienveillante après les avoir salué à son tour. Immédiatement ils furent rejoint par une petite fille qui embrassa les nouveaux arrivants. Après avoir dépassé les banalités d'usages puis pris des nouvelles les uns des autres les deux enfants partirent jouer quand les adultes s'installèrent pour prendre l'apéritif

-_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici ils sont déjà en train de fêter les vingt ans de notre promotion. C'est difficile à imaginer que cinq années se soient déjà passées depuis la dernière réunion, _avoua Tasha en souriant.  
_-En même temps il s'en est passé des choses depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé : entre ta grossesse surprise, moi qui ait accouché de Rose, toi d'Owen, le mariage de Jane et Kurt, la naissance de leurs jumeaux Aiden et Emma, votre mariage, le mariage de Patterson et Lincoln, celui de Rich et Boston, mon accouchement de Nathan et enfin toi qui est de nouveau enceinte, tout ça sans compter toutes les promotions, affaires et diverses enquêtes que l'on a traité._

_-J'avoue que dit comme ça on se croirait plus dans une agence matrimoniale ou une maternité qu'une agence fédérale, _plaisanta le désormais directeur du FBI. Les quatre amis se mirent immédiatement à rire même si cette blague était étonnamment vraie. Ces dernières années ils s'étaient bien plus focalisés sur leurs vies personnelles que sur leurs carrières.  
_-Dire que si les filles et toi ne m'aviez pas encouragés à y aller on n'en serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui, _annonça la jolie brune en caressant tendrement son ventre déjà bien arrondis pour quatre mois de grossesses. Elle regarda amoureusement son mari et l'embrassa.  
_-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord et je sais que je ne serais pas là seule. Vous étiez destiné à finir ensemble, c'était le destin, _répondit l'avocate comme si elle énonçait une évidence._  
-Tu es tellement romantique, c'est adorable, _taquina son époux.  
_-C'est aussi très évident. Il n'y a qu'à voir. Vous avez eu Owen pile neuf mois après la réunion des anciens. C'est le destin je vous dis.  
-Je n'ai jamais été très fan de tous c'est truc mais elle n'a pas tort. Enfin tous ce qui compte c'est que l'histoire finisse bien, _conclut l'hispanique aux anges.  
_-Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord, _approuva Edgar.

Les quatre compères continuèrent à discuter pendant toutes la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se remémorant les délicieux moments de ces années écoulés. En fin de soirée le couple d'avocat reconduisit les deux agents à la porte.  
_-J'en conclut que tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire le sexe du bébé, _implora Sarah.  
-_Non, vous l'apprendrez comme tout le monde lors de la soirée organisée par Patterson. Je t'assure que tu n'as aucune chance de nous faire cracher le morceau.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle et le pire c'est que je suis sûre que ça t'amuse. Enfin ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu attendais des jumeaux.  
_Ils se saluèrent et rejoignirent leur voiture, leur petit garçon dans les bras.  
_-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait mis dans le mile sans s'en rendre compte, _rit Tasha à peine étonnée._  
-Oui enfin elle n'a pas prédit que l'on allait avoir une fille et un garçon, _précisa le futur papa en souriant. L'annonce de sa grossesse n'avait pas été une surprise contrairement à la première fois. En effet, même s'ils avaient été aux anges, apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé à peine deux mois après le début de leur relation avait été très étonnant. Seulement, cette fois ci cela avait été volontaire. Ils souhaitent donner un frère ou une sœur à leur ainé. Les deux agents n'avaient seulement pas imaginé que cela serait les deux en même temps. Ils avaient encore des difficultés à réaliser la merveilleuse nouvelle. Tranquillement, ils rentrèrent chez eux en repensant à l'incroyable voyage qu'avait été leurs vies et aux extraordinaires aventures qui les attendaient encore. Enfin cela est une toute autre histoire.


End file.
